


The Dangerous Duo

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aithusa & Gwaine, Angry Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bandits & Outlaws, Canon Era, Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Flirts (Merlin), M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: A friendship forms, between a disrespectful Knight, and a baby Dragon
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 17
Kudos: 360





	The Dangerous Duo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt by rowrowrowurboat, hope you enjoy!

Gwaine had never had so much fun in all his life. And, even better, he had a partner in crime. Aithusa looked up, from where they were both hiding ready to prank Lancelot, and Gwaine genuinely did believe that this Dragon was to be his best friend. Merlin aside, who he was eternally grateful for, because without the sneaky little Warlock, Gwaine would never have found Aithusa.

The two of them were near inseparable, ever since Merlin had brought the hatchling to Camelot and asked for assistance in raising the Dragon. Gwaine had volunteered, determined to work himself into Merlin’s trust, and had found a friend in the process. Now, the Dragon stayed with him, in a dog-bed by the fire.

‘Get ready.’ Gwaine remarked, watching the Knight walk down the corridor, unsuspecting of the duo ready to pounce. Aithusa jumped from the curtain, spread his wings and screeched, Lancelot dumping the jug of wine all down himself. Gwaine howled with laughter, Aithusa prancing around and spitting small fire-sparks in joy.

Lancelot was not amused.

**

After they managed to prank all of the team, the Dragonlord included, they were banished to the field outside Camelot. It was here that they decided to make it up to their friends, by going on a Hunt. It was quite fun, walking through the woodland with a Dragon by side, Gwaine chatting on and Aithusa burning every fallen stump they got to.

When they were invited back into the Castle, Aithusa carried the bunch of burnt flowers to Merlin, who chuckled and took them, before reviving them with a flash of golden. Morgana came to hug Aithusa, tickling under his chin in a way that had the Dragon rolling over onto her, and Gwaine smiled.

‘We won’t prank any of you again.’

Nobody believed him.

**

It was a bandit raid without Merlin that proved to be the first moment that the duo got some positive encouragement. Aithusa’s fire raced out at the bandit who had tried to take down Gwaine, while the Knight shouted encourgment to his friend. The two of them took down around half of the bandits, and even Arthur was impressed.

He went as far as to pat Aithusa on the head, the Dragon grumbling in acceptance of his praise.

Merlin wasn’t impressed, made sure to heal every scratch on both Gwaine and the Dragon, telling them both that he didn’t want to see them hurt. Then, Aithusa turned on the sad face, cocked his head and stared up pleadingly at his Kin, who gave in and pressed a kiss to his snout.

Gwaine cocked his head, tried his best puppy dog eyes, and got clipped over the ear by the servant.

Later, once Merlin had drunk one too many glasses of wine, he got that kiss he was wanting.

**

‘Could you get a tan by fire?’ Gwaine wondered aloud, while he was supposed to be training. His friend Aithusa was seated by his side, stretched out under the sunlight, and the Knights had left the two of them be. Aithusa raised his head, looked at him like he was mad, then went back to napping. Gwaine had to agree, the idea was probably a bad one.

They could always try it on one of the others.

**

Sneaking into the kitchen was fun, Aithusa distracting the kitchen staff while Gwaine managed to grab a load of pastries and sweet-treats. The two of them then reconvened by his room, and snacked on everything they had managed to retrieve.

Arthur came storming in later, saying that his Cook had complained about a white-scaled creature that had burnt one of the curtains, and found the two of them covered in cake. Merlin had arrived, but provided no explanation, and so Gwaine was forced to go to the stocks.

**

Aithusa didn’t leave him, in fact if Gwaine had to take a guess, he would say that the Dragon was amused. Another tomato hit his face, splitting and dribbling down his face. He now understood why Merlin hated the stocks, this was awful, and he really was going to have a hard time getting the stains out.

Still, it was nice to see that Aithusa didn’t leave him, even if the Dragon aided in his torture by dragging more baskets of rotten fruit for the children to throw.

He frowned at his friend, but then had to shut his eyes as a particularly nasty looking apple was hurled.

**

Merlin washed his clothing for him, in return for Gwaine going out Hunting to feed the Dragon. How was he to know that Arthur and Gwen were going picnicking?

The Queen was less than impressed when a bloody Aithusa dropped a rabbit on one of her best dresses, or when Gwaine came stumbling out of the undergrowth after the Dragon and nearly fell onto her.

Arthur just sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose before shouting so loud, that Gwaine was pretty sure all of Camelot had heard.

**

Another day in the stocks, this time, Aithusa had been told to stay away. Merlin promised to keep good care of him, and Gwaine grumbled about how this had not been his fault.

When the Queen herself came to unlock him from his prison, advising that he leave Arthur alone to cool off for a couple of weeks, Gwaine had every intention of obeying such a thing.

**

So, when Arthur stormed into his Chambers with a burnt cape and a charred-black face, Gwaine merely raised both hands in surrender. The King stopped, looked around the room for Aithusa, and upon finding the room Dragon-less, looked very confused.

Gwaine, however, was having the time of his life. He stood, very slowly, straightened his back and put on his best smile.

‘Aithusa’s with Merlin.’

He giggled for the entire evening, especially when he heard Merlin’s shriek and Arthur’s shouting from all the way in his own Chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts always welcome! :)


End file.
